Traditionally, users have interacted with electronic devices through the manipulation of various viewable elements presented to the users, such as physical buttons or switches on a housing of an electronic device or virtual buttons and other virtual user-selectable elements presented via a display screen of an electronic device. However, to facilitate more efficient interactions, attempts have been made to implement touchless control via voice commands issued by users. A persistent impediment in achieving this goal has been the accurate translation of a voice utterance into the appropriate sequence of interactions with one or more software applications on the electronic device. One conventional approach is to provide specific application programmer interfaces (APIs) for the semantics of typical voice commands. However, due to the lack of standardization among the multitude of software applications available, this approach typically limits a user's ability to use voice commands to a very small subset of the software applications installed on an electronic device. Another conventional approach is to manually map predefined voice commands to a sequence of manipulation events. This approach suffers from similar limitations in that it is impracticable to implement on a large scale, particularly given the vast number of software applications, as well as their different versions. These problems of scale and consistency thus have prevented widespread adoption of voice control for electronic devices capable of supporting multiple software applications.